mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultra Fast Pony
Ultra Fast Pony, officially abbreviated to UFP, is a series of videos that parody both My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and other abridged series in general. It was created by wacarb. The first episode aired on August 16, 2012.__TOC__ Casting All characters are voiced by wacarb, with a few exceptions. Like most abridged series, Ultra Fast Pony features many of the main and side characters appearing in the show, but with differing personalities and voices. For example, Rainbow Dash is portrayed as extraordinarily dim-witted and Scootaloo speaks in scat. Episodes Most episodes (excluding Ultra Fast Pony Specials) are about 4 to 5 minutes long. This is usually accomplished by skipping over weaker parts of episodes to reach the ending in a more sensible fashion. Achievements Despite its low production quality, UFP has broken a few records that other abridged series have not. This series has reached the end of Season 4 which is leaps and bounds ahead of what any other abridger has accomplished. In fact, only one other series has reached Season 2, although UFP did so three years before. It is also the only widely successful abridged series to feature only one voice actor for recurring characters throughout its entirety. While it may not be the only one who has done this, UFP made a parody video for Equestria Girls, which only Friendship is Witchcraft has previously done. Production Quality UFP episodes tend to be deliberately poorly edited. While this may be a detriment to other abridged series, UFP uses it to create comedy and speed up production time. During segments of particularly bad editing, or just in an opportunity to make meta-commentary, wacarb will put captions in the video, usually with a witty remark or joke. Episode List Season 1 Season 2: UFP 27 The Penny And Clyde Show: ''Bizarre magical occurrences are reeking havoc in Ponyville and even worse, Discord has stolen Princess Celestia's tea cups! Now, it is up to Twilight and her friends to stop him. ''UFP 28 How To Control Freaks: ''After they were defeated in a matter of seconds, Discord has revered the vices of Twilight's friends, while some how making them more annoying. ''UFP 29 Purple Party Pooper: ''It is Twilight's birthday and her friends told her they would come help her celebrate, causing to be so uncharacteristically happy, she sings about what a great day this is... Until Spike informs her, her friends aren't going to make it. Twilight: Motherf**ker, those rotten (bleep), I'm going to (bleep) (bleep), right where Celestia doesn't shine. '' '' ''UFP 30 Utter Lunacy '' ''UFP 31 Sister Angst '' ''UFP 32 Winning: UFP 33 The Pet Games '' ''UFP 34 The Cheesen One '' ''UFP 35 Saying Words UFP 36 For Glorious Mother Equestria! UFP 37 The Best Episode Ever UFP 38 Granny Smith Is Mean UFP 39 Pinkie's Day In: Pinkie "finds" two infants to claim as her own, forcing Mr. and Mrs. Cake to search for their real parents, while Pinkie is left to take care of them. UFP 40 Derp And Destruction: While Applejack is out of town, a lightning strike gives (possibly) Derpy Hooves' butt incredible power, which she uses to terrorize the main cast, causing them to flee for their lives. UFP 41 Faith To Faith UFP 42 Reading To Rainbow: After Rainbow Dash winds up in the hospital, Twilight reluctantly agrees to entertain her by reading to her. UFP 43 Pirate Shipping: After noticing Cheerilee does not have a boyfriend to spend Hearts and Hooves day with and her friends accidentally make her cry in the corner again, Applebloom gathers the other Crusaders to help find a pony to be with her, before settling on Big Mac, because he's the first choice she thought of. UFP 44 So Random! UFP 45 All A Boot Shy: UFP 46 Time: Twilight is visited by someone that claims to be her from the future (though whether she actually is her from the future is debatable) and has a shocking revelation: herself from the future is an annoying jerk! UFP 47 How Not To Train Your Dragon UFP 48 Forgettershy UFP 49 Gossip Girls UFP 50 C.S.Pie UFP 51 The Longest Engagement UFP 52 The Longest Wedding Season 3: UFP 53 Smokey And The Crystals UFP 54 A Sombra Affair UFP 55 I Am Pinkie UFP 56 Join The Club UFP 57 Stranger Than Fan Fiction: The normal writers of Ultra Fast Pony go on strike, after Twilight says the writing is worse than being stabbed through the anus with a rusty aids knife-apparently this was meant as complement as their writing's usually a lot worse-and in desperation the team find a new writer, who's willing to work for free in exchange for being in the episode. Cue every negative fan fiction stereotype ever, as the episode turns out to be the self insert fanfic of "Yellow Twilight", Blue Twilight's awesome, talented, and extremely sexy twin sister. UFP 58 The Nightmoon Mare Zone: While camping out, Rainbow Dash makes a bet with Applejack to tell a scary story, about Scootaloo running alone in the woods and forced to hang out with Princess Luna. UFP 59 Top Dumb: Rainbow Dash is finally accepted into the Mildly Effective Flight Team academy-much to Spitfire's annoyance-where she is forced to compete for attention with Lightning Dust, a very slow and odd pegasus, who somehow is still more confident then herself. UFP 60 Hail To The Queen UFP 61 Wolfenspike 3D: Applejack accidentally saves Spike's life, while trying to kill some German Timberwolves she hated. Much to her charging, Spike reveals that whoever saves his life is automatically his new mother! Applejack: Do I have to? Spike: Yes! and you can lose the attitude. Applejack: fine. UFP 62 Discord And Me: Fluttershy is tasked by Celestia to reform Discord for no freaking reason! There Discord has to put up with Fluttershy's very ineffective "methods" of reforming him, until he gives up and says he's reformed just to get the episode over with. UFP 63 Ponyville Noir: For some reason, the show has turned into a black and white story about Spike as a hard-boiled detective with the other characters comprising the other roles. UFP 64 The Hip Hop Happening: UFP 65 The Longest Recap: Twilight wakes up in a really weird place. Confused, she desperately calls for anyone to help, at which point Celestia shows up to explain what has happened to her… starting by recapping every episode of the series up until that point, much to Twilight's annoyance. It is eventually revealed that Twilight was killed by her friends in a fit of rage, after her misuse of magic almost ruined their lives and she refused to apologize after they got mad, saying "What are you going to do, kill me!?". After learning she is dead, Twilight convinces Celestia to revive her, at which point she is brought back as an Alicorn Princess and her and her friends make up and call it a day. UFP The Movie: The Moviening: After Twilight becomes an alicorn, she and the others gather together to meet Celestia and.. the other princesses. It also happens to be their first movie, so Twilight wants to leave a good impression. Only for Celestia to immediately kill the moment. Afterwards, Twilight and Spike are sleeping peacefully in their room, until mysterious figures stills her princess crown/Element of Harmony! Soon afterwards, Celestia reveals it was her old apprentice Sunsh*t Sh*tter.. or whatever her name was, it's pretty hard to pronounce. It is now up to Twilight to travel through the mirror portal into another world, full people who are just alternate versions of ponies they know. Which they are just going to ignore. Season Four: UFP 66 Weeds UFP 67 More Weeds UFP 68 Survivor Equestria: The cast participate in a "Survivor" parody, in the abandoned Castle of the Two Sisters. UFP 69 Rainbow V Daring: Rainbow Dash leans that Daring Do looks and acts exactly like her and comes to the only logical conclusion: Daring Do stole her soul!!!! This is made even worse, when Twilight says Rainbow must slay her to save herself, or else Twilight will kill herself for living in a world where two Rainbow Dash's exist. Twilight: Would you want to live like that! Rainbow: No, I guess not. UFP 70 You're Gonna Carry That Flag: The CMC compete to carry a flag for Ponyville in the upcoming Pony Games.. also, flags apparently have strange and random powers. UFP 71 Saturday Morning Ponies: The Power Ponies!!!! use the magic of friendship and Celestia brand cigarettes to battle a super-villain. UFP 72 Batshy Crazy: Fluttershy is turned into a bat-pony, after some kinky time with Discord and it's up to her friends to turn her back to normal. Or not. UFP 73 Bummer In The City UFP 74 But We're Cousins UFP 75 This One Time At Flight Camp UFP 76 Johnson: Twilight and Cadance finale get a nice relaxing day alone together.. before Discord crashes the party, saying that he's all blue do to his missing friend, Johnson. UFP 77 Hell Cheeses Over UFP 78 Keep It Clean: Rarity is nominated as the guide to escort the upcoming health inspector and prove to him, against all odds, that Ponyville is safe. To do this, she has come up with brilliant plan; she's going sleep with. Unfortunately, he's more into Applejack. UFP 79 The Song Stress UFP 80 On Your Mark UFP 81 The Wee Free Breezies: Fluttershy is visited by a group of strange invisible fairies, who have mistaken her for their god.. or she's just delusional like her friends think. UFP 82 Big Sister Is Watching UFP 83: Maud For Your Money UFP 84 Sweetie Dreams UFP 85 Communion Whine UFP 86 Remember The Name: The day has finally arrived, where Rainbow Dash will face the ultimate test to see if she succeeds in her life long dream of becoming a Wonder Bolt and being with her "family" or if all her lifelong dreams will be crushed. The test? Can she write her name on a piece of paper. UFP 87 What Is The Deal: Twilight is put in charge of hosting the swap-meet in Rainbow Falls on her one day off and asks that her friends don't make things even harder for her, only for Pinkie to do just that, while the others go and mess around. Oh, and Rarity is played by a deranged honey-badger that makes random sound effects in this episode. UFP 88 Creationism: Rarity is depressed because she can't think of anything to create and Spike attempts to cheer her up by giving her a book that probably maybe isn't cursed, much to owloishes' charging. Category:Fanmade videos